


Those Differences I Would Put Away

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, mainly Jonghyun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun didn’t know why he was able to speak to animals; all he knew was that he could. Sometimes he considered it more of a curse than a gift. He was a bit of a reclusive, tending to prefer the company of animals over humans. It was rare that he let people in, but when Kibum and his two toy poodles stumble into his life, Jonghyun just might let himself open up.</p><p>Or, In which Jonghyun can communicate with animals, Roo is too sassy for her own good and Kibum is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Differences I Would Put Away

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it turned out much longer than I anticipated but I'm proud of it.

“Jonghyun please!” Roo whined pawing at Jonghyun’s knees, her tail wagging in anticipation. 

“Roo, Baby you’re on a diet for a reason.” Jonghyun chastised her, petting her head sweetly before going back to his cereal. He shook his head, grinning to himself at her cuteness while trying to ignore the tug at his heartstrings. It was always hard to say no to her, which was why he was trying his hardest not to glance down at his dachshund. He knew he was going to cave in and give her a treat, if he gave her the tiniest of glances. 

“Please, I’ll be good for the rest of the day I promise. I won’t ask you for a snack again.” Roo pleaded standing up on her hind legs to rest her chin on his knee. 

“You mean until lunch time rolls around.” He teased.

“Jjong, don’t be a smartass. You’re always so mean to me.” She whined again. “You’re supposed to be my best friend and this is how you treat me? I’m hurt.”

“You do this all the time and this is why I stopped feeding you so many treats. I spoil you too much.”

“Isn’t that what best friends are for? You spoil me and I shower you with affection, that’s how this works.” 

“You only show me affection because I give you treats even when I shouldn’t.”

“You know the longer we argue the less time we have to enjoy your day off.” She stated clearly bored of the conversation. 

This was true. The café he worked at was closed for renovations, giving him a long weekend off. Even though Jonghyun and Roo had spent the entire weekend together, he’d promised her that Monday was designated just for her. They had spent the entire weekend in their apartment catching up on television shows and playing around. His friends and his mother had come to visit, cooing over Roo and spoiling her like they always did. Today he had promised they would spend the day outside; just the two of them. It was a beautiful day, quite warm for early April and Roo had practically begged him to take her out when she woke him up that morning. 

Jonghyun sighed finishing the final bit of his cereal. He pushed away from the table accidently startling Roo causing her to yelp. “Warn me before you do that Jonghyun! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Sorry Baby Girl.” Jonghyun said trying to stifle his laughter unsuccessfully. 

“I swear Jonghyun if you weren’t like my dad and best friend all mixed into one I would have bitten the hell out of you by now.” She grumbled padding along beside him as he made his way to the sink. 

Jonghyun just laughed as he put his bowl in the sink. Reaching up into the cabinet he grabbed her jar of treats, smirking at the sound of her jumping up on her hind legs behind him.

“Yes! Finally! Gimme, gimme, gimme!” She barked in excitement. 

“You do this every time I give into you. Are these things really that good?”

“Yes!” 

Jonghyun chuckled again sitting down on the floor to get down to her eye level. He held out a treat in his palm and Roo wasted no time in snatching it from him. She munched away happily as Jonghyun moved her into his lap. 

“You know you make me happy right?”

“I’m the best thing that ever happened to you. I know, I know, you tell me all the time.” Roo groaned in annoyance but the fond tone was evident. 

“It’s true.” Jonghyun replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I remember you cried when your sister gave me to you as a surprise birthday present.”

“I will deny that happened until the end of time.”

“You were happy admit it.”

“Yeah…” Jonghyun started, scratching under her chin. “I really was.” He cuddled her to his chest and he swore Roo rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, alright don’t get too emotional you sap; just hurry up and get ready so we can go.” She wiggled out of his grasp and made her way into the living room. Jonghyun watched her go with a bright smile on his face. Roo really was his best friend, and even though she was a dog she was one of the few friends he had. 

Jonghyun had known he was different from a young age. He didn’t understand that holding long conversations with animals wasn’t a normal occurrence. Jonghyun also didn’t know that people typically couldn’t understand them as well. He had no idea why he could talk to animals all he knew was that he _could_. It had always been hard for him to make friends when everyone in school thought he was a weirdo. There were times, when he’d talk to the class pet or laugh at something the birds in the courtyard would say when he overheard their conversations. Most kids didn’t want to talk to the freak that talked to squirrels. 

The worst was the one class fieldtrip to the zoo when he was ten. With so many people and animals talking all at once, the noise had become overwhelming. His mother had to leave work and pick him up because he’d had an anxiety attack in the middle of the reptile exhibit. Eventually he learned to handle it but it didn’t make a difference.

School kids are ruthless, cruel and never forget, hence why he was lacking in the friends department. He was socially awkward as a result, finding it easier to speak to animals than humans. Animals tended to be a lot nicer and less judgmental (with the exception of Roo). 

There were only four people in the world that knew of Jonghyun’s ability: his mother, older sister Sodamn and his two best friends Jinki and Minho. They were the only people in the world that didn’t judge him for his ability and thought it was a gift. Jonghyun didn’t trust anyone else enough and most people would think he was nuts if he told them. He was fine with it though, he didn’t need anyone else in his life. He was content with the people he had there was no need for anything to change.

“Jonghyun!” Roo whined “Hurry up!” she ordered. 

Jonghyun chuckled shaking himself out of his thoughts. Sometimes he really wished his best friend wasn’t so sassy.

-X-

Jonghyun and Roo were in the park sitting on a blanket in the grass, enjoying the warm conditions outside. They had been there for almost three hours and she had tired him out. The excitement of fetch was unknown to him but for Roo it was practically addicting. His arm was starting to ache from how many times he had thrown her favorite ball. Jonghyun rubbed at his right shoulder blade hoping to release some of the tension. Roo was resting her chin on his knee, looking up at him with wide deep brown eyes. He knew what she was trying to do and sadly it was working. Jonghyun really needed to figure out a way to say no to her because she was incredibly good at getting her way. 

“Roo, no.”

“Oh com’on Jjong, just one more time?” she whined. 

“No, I’m tired and my arms hurt.”

“Throwing the ball one more time isn’t going to kill you Jjong.” She replied not having any of his excuses. 

“We’ve been going at this for practically three hours. How are you not sick of fetch by now?”

“You will never understand how satisfying fetch is Jonghyun. It’s such a rush!”

“If you say so.” Replied in a tone that was clearly implying she was off her rocker.

“Oh hush smartass and just throw it.” 

“Who said I was gonna throw the ball again.”

Roo just tilted her head and gave him a look. “Jonghyun, you and I both know that you’re going to give in so let’s stop with the act yeah?”

He sighed heavily before tickling the back of her left ear. “I swear this is the last time. And knock down the sass level a bit won’t cha?” 

“Alright, fine.” She huffed before moving away. She was practically bouncing with the need to play fetch again. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to smile at her eagerness; his best friend was too adorable. He stood up and stretched a bit before reaching down for the neon blue tennis ball that she nudged towards his feet. Jonghyun stifled a laugh before picking it up. Roo jumped with excitement barking out multiple variations of _I love you, thank you Jjong and you’re the best!_

Jonghyun didn’t reply with words he just hurled the ball as hard as he could. Roo sprinted off, barking with joy as she went. He watched her go, relishing in the fact that she was so happy. That excitement diminished when he saw a black toy poodle racing towards the tennis ball as well. The puppy got there first and as soon as it grasped the ball in its jaw they started making their way to him. The poodle pranced on to the blanket and dropped the ball at his feet and sat down. They panted up at him clearly proud of retrieving the ball from him.

“Hey mister, I brought your ball back for you.” The toy poodle barked and Jonghyun grinned kindly. He dropped to his knees to be eye level with him and started to pet the poodle gently.

“That was really sweet of you. Thank you, Buddy.”

“You can understand me?” He asked in awe. Jonghyun nodded as he scratched under his chin. “That’s so cool! My daddy understands my brother and I but he can’t talk to us like you can.”

“Most people can’t understand animals like I can.” Jonghyun explained watching Roo from over the puppy’s shoulder. The sour look on her face was all he needed to know that she was less than pleased about the situation.

“What’s your name Buddy?”

“My name is Garcon! My brother’s name is Comme des and my daddy’s name is Key. What’s your name?” He rambled and Jonghyun smiled pleasantly. Dogs tended to talk a lot but puppies wanted to give you their entire life’s story. They truly were the sweetest things. 

“My name is Jonghyun.”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you.” Garcon replied sweetly.

Roo had reached them, plopping down on the blanket and cuddling up to Jonghyun’s side. She growled at the puppy causing Garcon to whimper and shrink back a bit. Jonghyn flicked her side as a silent scolding. She tended to get jealous when other dogs got his attention.

“You stole my ball you brat.” She hissed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Garcon spoke, looking a bit distraught. “I didn’t mean to, I just saw a ball and started running to it.” Roo didn’t say anything in response just continued to glare. Jonghyun nudged her a bit and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine.” She grumbled clearly lying but that went over the puppy’s head. “I’m Roo.” 

“Garcon, your family is probably worried about you. You can’t just run off like that okay? It can be dangerous.” Jonghyun scolded steering the conversation away from her.

“Oh no! Do you think daddy is worried about me?” he asked clearly anxious. Before Jonghyun could answer a foreign voice started shouting out Garcon’s name. Jonghyun glanced up to see someone and another toy poodle that was chocolate brown running at his side searching around frantically. Garcon let out a loud bark before running towards them.

“Well that was interesting.” Roo muttered clearly un-amused. Another bark distracted Jonghyun from answering. Garcon was making his way back to him with his brother in tow; Comme des looked less than pleased about it.

“Des, this is Jonghyun, he’s so cool!”

“Garcon, you can’t just run off like that. Key was worried.” Comme des reprimanded his brother but the other didn’t seem to care at all. 

“Your brother is right you can’t run off like that.” Jonghyun stated once the two were by his side. Comme Des tilted his head in confusion.

“You can understand us?”

“Yep.”

“See I told you, he’s awesome.” Garcon beamed.

“Yeah, I guess that’s cool.” Comme Des spoke in that way a teenager does when they think something is interesting but feel to cool to admit it. Jonghyun chose not to comment on it and just chuckled. He reached over to pet Garcon again and Comme Des looked a bit jealous. A shadow appearing over the puppies took away his attention. Jonghyun glanced up to see a man bent over him with his hands on his knees looking down at his sneakers and panting heavily. 

“What is with the two of you today?” the stranger Jonghyun assumed was Key wheezed out clearly out of breath. When he finally looked up Jonghyun was a caught off guard. Key was absolutely stunning. From his cute button nose, chocolate brown hair (that completely contrasted Jonghyun’s platinum blond), almond shaped eyes and slim figure made him pretty. 

“I am so sorry.” He apologized bending down to his puppies level to pet Comme des. “They usually don’t act like this. I don’t know what’s come over them today.”

“It’s alright. Roo and I don’t mind. We were just enjoying the nice weather.”

“Which is a great reason to leave so these two little terrors don’t disrupt your peace more than they already have.” He explained a bit flustered as he spoke. 

“No, can we stay longer please? Jonghyun is so cool!” Garcon barked up at his owner.

“You don’t have to leave so soon. You look exhausted running after them. Take a load off and rest for a moment.” Jonghyun offered not willingly to let the beautiful man leave so quickly. Roo gave him a dirty look but he chose to ignore it. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Key asked biting his lip nervously but there was a hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

“Positive.” He smiled warmly “I’m Jonghyun by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jonghyun.” The man reached out to shake his hand. “I’m Kibum but most people call me Key. And who is this cutie?” Key asked observing Roo and Jonghyun’s side.

“This is my pet and best friend Roo. She’s a sweetheart, just a little iffy around unfamiliar people.”

“She’s pretty.” Kibum beamed down at her. Jonghyun observed the way that Roo ducked her head as if she was suddenly shy. He bet anything that if dogs could blush she’d being doing it right now. He snickered, rubbing his hand down Roo’s back and moving her closer to his side. 

“Thank you, I think you flattered her; Roo tends to be a sucker for compliments.” 

Kibum just smiled and sat down on Jonghyun’s right on the blanket. Comme Des moved to rest his head in Key’s lap while Garcon moved to squeeze in between the two of them. Kibum tilted his head back and laughed and Jonghyun thought it was one of the purest sounds he’d ever heard. 

“You must be a really kind person.” Key stated throwing Jonghyun off guard.

“What makes you say that?” inquired.

“Because dogs tend to have an excellent sense of character. Garcon just ran to you twice, clearly that means something don’t you think? Also he doesn’t get along with most people, you must be special.”

“He is!” Garcon barked butting into the conversation. Jonghyun grinned down at the puppy ruffling his fur. Comme Des just rolled his eyes and Roo did the same. They were a tad bit alike in their mannerisms and attitude; he was definitely going to tease her for it later. 

“I’m amusing that means yes.” Key joked. Jonghyun just shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” 

The two of them fell into easy conversation after that, talking about everything and anything. Jonghyun had learned that Kibum had just been giving a starting position at Vogue after interning there for a little over a year. He had a passion for fashion and was excellent with differentiating what worked together and what didn’t. Kibum’s ultimate goal was to become a fashion designer and judging by his already impeccable sense of style, Jonghyun knew the chances of that happening were high.

Jonghyun told Kibum about how he was currently working at a small café near his apartment. His main passion was music and sometimes he would perform there on open mic nights. Surprisingly people anticipated his performances. Enthralled by how passionate Jonghyun was about music, Key insisted that he’d watch his next performance. 

Jonghyun’s heart raced at the thought. He couldn’t believe how fast and easily he was getting along with someone he’d just met. Normally people seemed like they couldn’t wait to get away from him. Jonghyun blamed that on years of conditioning himself into thinking he was abnormal. Majority of the time he felt awkward around people but with Kibum, he felt completely at ease. That feeling was usually reserved for his family and two friends. Performing was different, almost like an out of body experience. Music had a way of reaching people in a way that speaking couldn’t.

Jonghyun glanced down at his lap, biting at his bottom lip nervously, palms a little sweaty in anticipation for what he was about to ask. “Um, the café is having a celebration next week because of the new renovations. I’ll have an acoustic set that night. If you want to come you’re more than welcome too.” 

Kibum grinned widely. “Of course I’ll be there.” He exclaimed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and practically shoved it in Jonghyun’s face. “Here, put your number in my phone so you can text me all the details. Or you know…if you just want to talk.” 

Jonghyun grinned so hard that his face hurt as he typed his number into Key’s phone. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Great! I’ll shoot you a text right now. It’s about time that I go home and feed these two before they start to eat the grass or something.” He joked.

“Daddy that’s disgusting, I’d never eat grass.” Comme des barked in offence.

“I think you offended your puppies.” He joked even though he was serious. Key snorted before leaning over to hug him.

“I’ll see you later Jonghyun.” He stated before getting up.

“Bye, Kibum.” 

The two puppies barked their goodbyes as well (Garcon being a bit more enthusiastic than Comme des) as they trotted behind Key. Jonghyun couldn’t erase the smile from his face as they walked away. He was still bit shocked by the whole ordeal.

“Did that really just happen?” He asked Roo, still a little stunned.

“Mhmm and it appears that you have a crush.” She teased causing his cheeks to burn scarlet.

“Shut up.” Jonghyun muttered before standing up and stretching. 

“That wasn’t denial Jjong.” 

“Let’s go home. I’m sure you’re hungry, I know I am.” He spoke completely ignoring her comments.

“Alright, go ahead and live in your denial but you got it bad and you’ve only known the guy for an hour.” Roo moved off the blanket and watched as he cleared up all of their stuff. Jonghyun could feel her judgmental eyes boring into his soul but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead he tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach that were almost making him ill with eagerness. 

-X-

“I don’t see why you’re freaking out so much. This Key guy is obviously excited to see you tonight.” Jinki’s pet Scales asked. The water dragon was lying ungracefully on top of his owner’s stomach as they lounged on the sofa. Jonghyun was getting ready for his show tonight and Jinki and Minho’s apartment. Minho was going to meet them at the café after he got off work later on that night. This was the first time he’d been this nervous about performing in a long time. He knew the only reason he was anxious was because of Kibum but he just couldn’t help it. This was the first time they’d be seeing each other since they met at the park.

“I know that, but I can’t help it.” Jonghyun replied as he continued to pace around Jinki and Minho’s rug. 

“What he say?” Jinki asked flicking some loose auburn strands out of his face. He gently stroked Scales back and the oversized lizard practically chirped in content. 

“Scales was just saying that he doesn’t understand why I’m freaking out.”

“He’s right you know. I mean judging from the way you’re constantly on your phone smiling down at it, I can only assume he’s into you as much as you’re into him.”

“We’ve only been talking for two weeks.”

“But didn’t you both make plans to hangout after the show? Jinki said you did.” Scales added into the conversation and Jonghyun frowned.

“For someone that can’t understand their pet you sure love to tell them everyone’s business.” he stated and Jinki just shrugged.

“He’s a great person to vent to; Scales is the perfect listener. Plus if I talk shit about someone he can’t tell them…well everyone except you.” He reasons.

Scales snorts “It’s not like I have a choice. He can tell when I’m not listening thanks to you.” The lizard gives him a pointed look and Jonghyun chuckled. “But sometimes I just tune him out because you and I both know Jinki loves to talk.”

Jonghyun busted out laughing unable to contain himself. “What’s so funny?” Jinki asked warily with eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Jonghyun coughed trying to stifle his laugh. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Sure.” He said clearly unconvinced. Jinki glared between the two of them for a moment before shrugging and carried on with stroking Scales’s back. “What exactly has you so nervous?”

“I don’t really know.” Jonghyun groaned, plopping down on the sofa next to the pair. “This is just all so new to me, you know? Like you’ve known me since we were four. Jinki you know how hard it’s been for me to fit in, and how hard it is for me to talk to people still. I’ve never truly been in a relationship before because of my ability. I mean if you count that weird point in time when Minho and I dated.”

“That doesn’t count.” Jinki shuddered at the memory and Jonghyun laughed. “That was the oddest month of my life, don’t bring that up again.”

“Alright, but you get what I mean right? I don’t know how to go about this. I’ve never felt like this before about anyone and I just don’t know what to do. Plus just because we’ve been talking so much doesn’t mean that he likes me.”

“Oh trust me, Jonghyun.” Jinki waved off his friend’s negative thoughts. “This guy is into you. So don’t put yourself down, okay? Now go get dressed so we can leave. I want a seat by the front.”

“Tell Jinki to take some videos so I can watch them when he gets back. He always forgets.” Scales demanded. Jonghyun nodded before standing up. 

“Scales wants you to record it so he can watch the performance later.” Jonghyun told his friend. The elder gave his pet an eskimo kiss in return, grinning brightly.

“Of course.”

Glancing at the scene in front of him, Jonghyun felt warm. Throughout the years he’d discovered that one of the greatest connections in the world was the bond between a pet and their owner. Even though there was a giant barrier between them, there was a love and understanding that could never be measured.  
It was obvious that the pair had forgotten that he was still there. Instead of disturbing their moment Jonghyun turned around and headed towards Jinki’s bedroom to get ready for the show.

-X-

The café was filled to capacity that night and to say that Jonghyun was feeling a little overwhelmed would have been an understatement. His palms were shaking and he was nervous beyond belief. He felt completely on edge because it had been three hours into the celebrations and Kibum hadn’t shown up. Jonghyun had performed twice already he had small sets of three songs each throughout the night. He was due to come on in less than thirty minutes to close out the evening. 

Jonghyun glanced around the vintage décor the brown and blue hues giving off a sophisticated vibe to the atmosphere. It was much better than the pastel yellow and white theme that had been going on before. He couldn’t really focus on how exquisite everything was because he was too busy searching around for a familiar pair of warm chocolate brown eyes with hair to match. The blond couldn’t deny the disappointment that left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d really hoped that Kibum would show up but the possibilities of that happening seemed to be diminishing. He was confused because the two of them had texted constantly for the past two weeks and now on the day of Jonghyun’s show he hadn’t shown up or replied back to any of his texts and his calls went straight to voicemail. 

“Hey Babe.” A deep voice from behind him called before and arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and shoved and his friend playfully.

“Minho, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Jonghyun groaned, turning his face to glare up at his friend. “It’s creepy.” 

Minho threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, black hair flinging around at odd angles. “I only call you that just to watch you squirm, it’s always hilarious.” He teased ruffling his hair. Jonghyun growled reaching up a little to smack Minho’s hand away. He’d always cursed the fact that his friend was significantly taller than him because he always used that to his advantage. 

“I also do it to try and cheer you up. You know it’s his loss if he doesn’t show up tonight or stops talking to you. You’re an amazing guy and awesome friend Jjong, anyone that doesn’t want you in their lives is stupid.”

“You’re my best friend you have to say that.” He grumbled and Minho pinched his side.

“I’m being serious, asshole.” Minho said bringing him in for a tight hug. “Now, get a drink of water, shake it off and get ready to touch the hearts of this place and bring us all to tears.” Jonghyun was grateful to have a friend like Minho. Even though he loved to joke around, he knew how to be there for his friends. 

“Thanks Min.”

“I got you always. Now go get ready.” Minho ordered, gently pushing away to get lost in the crowd. He watched him until he couldn’t see his friend anymore before doing what he was told and heading into the staff room to get ready for his final set of the night. 

About forty-five minutes later Jonghyun found himself on a stool in the center of the café surrounded by everyone that came to celebrate. He enjoyed the setup that his boss Sooyoung had come up with. Jonghyun was in the middle of the room encircled by the patrons of the night. Everyone was sitting around at tables or standing, just listening to him sing. It was a chilled down and intimate setting and was one of the rare situations where Jonghyun felt comfortable around people. He had just finished what was supposed to be his final song of the night. The crowd had enjoyed him so much that they were demanding an encore. 

Jonghyun was overwhelmed, but in a good way. He was baffled that they loved his music and his voice so much they were demanding he continue one more time. Jonghyun was truly touched by it. 

“I-I have no idea what else to sing, to be honest.” Jonghyun stuttered into the microphone. “So if none of you mind I’d like to do a cover?” he asked the audience, he was met with positive responses so he decided to roll with it. He cleared his throat and right before he was about to sing he noticed a familiar mop of dark brown hair entering the building looking rather frazzled. Jonghyun was practically beaming from the excitement of knowing that Kibum had actually shown up. The younger might have been extremely late but judging by how flustered he appeared it seemed as if he put a lot of effort into getting there. Kibum gave him a bright smile and a thumps up and that was all it took for Jonghyun to shake himself out of his thoughts. 

“Anyway, thank you everyone for coming tonight. This will be a cover of “Don’t Go Home Without Me” by Lights. I hope you all enjoy it” he told the crowd and adjusted his guitar and started to play. He was a bit panicky since he was doing it all from memory. Jonghyun glanced up and his eyes locked with Kibum’s as he began to sing.

 _This is the song I will sing to you when you're old and tired_  
_I will sing it to remind you that I’m old beside you_

Jonghyun let himself get lost in the song as if it was coursing through his veins. The crowd disappeared and it was just him, his guitar and the microphone. But even though the crowd had practically vanished, Jonghyun could feel Kibum’s focus on him and only him. 

_Oh, its amazing that you're here_  
_So alone I would be_  
_In a world that you're not near_  
_Don't go home without me_

Their eyes connected and Jonghyun felt a shock course through his entire being. Kibum’s eyes were sparkling with amazement as he watched Jonghyun. The blond felt like he was singing to Key and only him. The lyrics were a bit bold to sing to someone he’d only known for two weeks but it appeared that Kibum was touched by it nonetheless. 

_You know that I'll be hanging around every mighty mile_  
_And when you call me I’ll be right down_  
_And we'll go out in style_

Jonghyun was letting himself be vulnerable in a way that was rare. There was more emotion in his voice than he had intended and it wasn’t on purpose. It was flowing naturally in a melodic way that captivated the entire audience but he only cared about Kibum’s reaction.

 _Don't go home without me_

He finished singing and as soon as he strummed the final chord the room went wild with cheer. Jonghyun was beyond grateful for it all. Glad that people enjoyed his passion. He gave his final words before standing up. People started to file out of the café, but a few hung back to praise him and congratulate him. His boss had eventually come over to break up the crowd to get them to leave. Sooyoung had told him that he could leave whenever he wanted. He felt a bit bad for not being able to stay and clean up but she had assured him that he’d earned it with the brilliant show he’d put on. 

As soon Jonghyun had left the building he was greeted with a tight group hug from Minho and Jinki. They were both speaking at once so it was hard to understand who was saying what but he didn’t mind. Nothing was going to bring him down tonight, it had gone too well. 

“Seriously Jonghyun you smashed it! I’m so proud of you.” Jinki exclaimed squeezing him tighter. 

“Same. You were great.”

“Thanks guys! That means a lot.”

Before they any of them could get another word in a meek voice broke through their moment. The three of them turned around to see Kibum standing against the building looking more than nervous and fiddling with his fingers. He was biting his lip, furiously trying to calm his nerves. Jonghyun thought the sight was adorable. 

“Is that him?” Minho whispered to him. Jonghyun nodded in response, he was rendered speechless. “Do want us to tell him to screw off?” he asked warily. 

“N-no, it’s alright. I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll see you later, alright?” Jinki asked more than stated and Jonghyun gave them a tense nod.

“Thanks.” That was all he needed to say for his friends to understand how grateful he was for them being there for him. The two patted him on the back before they left to head back to their apartment.  
Jonghyun turned back around to make his way over to Kibum. He stood directly in front of him unsure of what to say or do. The blond could tell that the younger was tense as well since neither of them seemed to be able to talk.

“Jonghyun, I am _so_ sorry I was late and pretty much missed your entire show.” Key blurted out seemingly unable to keep his words bottled up anymore. “I got held up at work longer than I thought I’d be, they just piled things on me at the last minute and since I’m the newbie I can’t really say no. Then when I was finally out I had to wait at home for my brother Taemin because he told me that he’d babysit the puppies tonight but he showed up late as all hell. I wanted to text you to tell you I was going to be late but as soon as I got in my car I realized the battery died on my phone and I didn’t have the car charger. So I sped over but then finding a parking spot was a bitch and-”

Jonghyun placed a finger against Kibum’s mouth to stop him from rambling. The younger appeared to be turning almost blue in the face from his lack of taking a breath. “Kibum, its fine. I’m not mad. I’m just happy that you showed up.”

“I promised you that I would.” Key pouted “And I managed to miss your entire set.” He muttered clearly disappointed in himself.

“Hey, you heard the last song, so you didn’t miss everything.” Jonghyun argued causing Kibum to roll his eyes. 

“I still feel like crap about it. And now it’s almost eleven at night; it’s too late hangout.” Kibum was clearly crushed about it. But Jonghyun refused to let the night end badly.

“I can play for you later if you want?” he suggested. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Um, yeah. I-I’m free after three.”

“Perfect.” Jonghyun grinned. “We’ll make a day of it. Why don’t you come over to my place, bring Comme des and Garcon with you if you want. We can just hangout around my apartment and I’ll perform some songs for you.”

“Fine, it’s a deal.” Kibum beamed “But only on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Jonghyun asked playfully.

“I get to cook us dinner and it’s not just hanging out. It’s a date.” He said a bit cheekily. Key moved forward, eyes training in on the blond’s lips. Jonghyun smirked, meeting him halfway. 

“Deal.” He murmured against Kibum’s lips before sealing them together with a kiss. 

-X-

“Can you sit down for five damn seconds?” Roo asked exasperated with Jonghyun’s behavior. He’d been pacing around the apartment for almost an hour and it was driving her up the wall. “I don’t see why you’re so nervous.”

“This is gonna be our first date. I have every reason to freak out.”

“This place is spotless, you don’t have to cook. So I really don’t see what’s wrong. Didn’t you two already kiss?”

“Yes, and?”

“That means he already likes you so you have nothing to worry about.” Roo pointed out. “I don’t see why I have to be here or why he’s bringing the brats. You could have just let me spend the night at Jinki and Minho’s apartment. I miss hanging out with Scales.”

“Will you stop calling them brats?” 

“Never.” She shot back as soon as the doorbell range.

“Shit, they’re here what do I do?”

“Open the door.” Roo snorted. “Unbelievable.” She made her way back to her favorite spot underneath the coffee table, muttering about stupid boys. Jonghyun tuned her out to make his way to the front door. He could hear excited barking from the other side and Kibum trying to scold his puppies. As soon as he opened the door Garcon was pawing at his legs in excitement and woofing happily. 

“Hi Jjong! It’s been so long, I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too buddy.” Jonghyun told him, bending down to pet him.

“It’s like he knew, we were coming to see you because it was difficult to make him sit still.” Key joked.

“He was so excited; he almost pissed on the couch.” Commes des grumbled, making his way into the apartment like he owned the place. Jonghyun rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Don’t be rude.” Garcon pouted as he followed behind his brother. “Hi Roo!”  
Jonghyun chuckled at the poodle’s excitement before turning to Kibum. He was a bit thrown off by how good the younger looked. He had on a simple outfit of ocean blue skinny jeans and an oversized red sweater that had the McDonald’s symbol on it but said Moschino underneath it. Key looked comfortable as well as stylish and Jonghyun felt like a bum in comparison.

“You look cute.” Kibum stated, shattering Jonghyun’s beliefs. 

“Seriously? You tell me I look good when you’re the one that shows up looking like a model.”

Kibum flushed scarlet before slapping Jonghyun’s chest lightly. “Shut up. And you do look cute.”

“I’m wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.” Jonghyun deadpanned but Kibum waved him off.

“It’s an oversized white hoodie with a giant hundred dollar bill symbol on it and slim fit black sweatpants. Trust me Jjong, you like stylish.”

“Well you’re the one that works for Vogue which is a fashion mecca so I can’t argue with you there.” 

“Damn right you can’t.” He teased “Now show me to your kitchen so I can start cooking.” Key ordered. Jonghyun did what he was told with a smile twitching on his lips. Garcon was by their side in seconds once they entered the small area. “He really seems taken with you. He’s usually not like this with people.”

“I’ve always been told that I have a way with animals.” Jonghyun shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“Hey Jjong? Are and Key dating? Does this mean I get to see you more often? Cause if so that would be awesome! Comme des thinks so too but he’s too cool to admit it.” Garson asked perched at their feet. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to laugh at all the questions thrown his way. 

“What’s so funny?” Key asked confused as to why Jonghyun randomly started laughing.

“Oh, i-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Kibum just shook his head in amusement before taking out the food he brought out of the grocery bags and placing them onto the counter. “What’cha making?” Jonghyun asked leaning over the younger’s shoulder.

“It’s a surprise.” Kibum teased, turning a bit to peck his cheek. “Now go entertain the pets while I cook.”

“You’re kicking me out of my own kitchen?” 

“Yep!”

“You’re a bit bossy aren’t you?”

“You’ll get used to it.” Kibum assured him. It sent shivers down his spine at the thought of Key wanting this to become more. 

“I’m sure.” Jonghyun snickered. Feeling bold he pecked Key’s lips quickly before moving away to do what he was told. He turned when he was in the doorway to see the brunet grazing his fingers over his lips in shock. Satisfied with the reaction Jonghyun went back into the living room with Garcon in tow. Plopping down on the sofa, Jonghyun patted the sofa and all three dogs came bounding over. Comme des and Garcon hopped up with no problems but he leaned down to pick up Roo and place her in his lap as he sat pretzel style. Both of Kibum’s puppies placed themselves at his sides. He was surprised that Comme des curled himself up next to him. He got a vibe that the puppy didn’t like him much, but he seemed to prove himself wrong.

“Anybody have any TV requests?” he asked.

“Dogs 101 on Animal Planet!” Garcon piped up. Commes des and Roo gave him a look before shaking their heads.

“Nope.”

“No way.” they two replied at the same time. 

“The dogs they get are so prissy and stuck up, they get on my nerves.” Comme des commented.

“Then why haven’t you been on the show then?” she inquired causing the chocolate brown puppy to falter a bit.

“Roo, behave.” Jjong chastised her. 

“Hey someone’s gotta knock him off his high horse.” She sassed back clearly not caring, he just groaned in response. This was the most bizarre date he’d ever had and it just started. 

“Well then what do you suggest?” des asked hotly.

“Fatal Attractions. It’s always amusing to watch how stupid humans are for wanting those types of pets.” Roo said and Comme des grumbled in response clearly agreeing with her choice but not wanting to admit it. Garcon whimpered a bit in protest at the blond’s side.

“We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” Jonghyun tried to reassure him, but the puppy just shook his head. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah”. Jonghyun wasn’t convinced in the least but he changed the channel anyway. While Roo and Comme des were enthralled in the program Jonghyun continued to talk to Garcon.

“You really like my daddy don’t you?” he asked glancing up with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I do.”

“That’s good, cause he likes you too. He was throwing clothes all around his room trying to find the perfect thing to wear tonight. It’s a mess in there.” The puppy giggled. “It was funny! He’s never acted that way before.” The blond smiled at the knowledge that Kibum was as nervous as he was. 

“He also said you were gonna sing for us.” Comme des butted into the conversation. “Apparently you sound like an angel.”

Jonghyun blushed at the comment. “It’s true he does.” Roo stated. “Jjong can really sing”. 

“How is it that you can understand us?” Des asked, changing the subject completely. 

“I honestly have no clue how, I just can. I know that’s not helpful at all. I’ve always just been able to, I’m glad that I can though. Most people don’t know that I can.”

“Why not?”

“Cause people can be cruel and think it’s weird.”

“Well that’s dumb. I wish more of you could understand us. That way we could tell them to stop talking to us like we’re babies.” Jonghyun couldn’t help but to snort at that. Comme des did have a point, the majority of animals he’d come across hated it. 

“I’m glad you can talk to us too.” Garcon barked. “Also you’re really nice, so if you start dating my daddy than I approve.”

“Me too.” Comme des agreed, surprising all of them. “What?” he asked when he noticed they were all staring at him “I can admit when someone is a good person. Just remember if you hurt Key, my bite is sharp.”

“Oh please, if you so much as attempt to harm him, you’ll be saying goodbye to your tails.” Roo retorted. 

“Nobody gets to hurt Jjong. He’s already been through enough.” Sometimes Jonghyun forgot just have protect dogs were over their owners. She’d spoken with such conviction that it warmed his heart knowing how much she cared about him. 

“What does she mean by that?” Garcon asked curiously. 

“Most people don’t like me because I talk to animals; there are only a few people that know I can.”

“Does Key know?”

“No he doesn’t know. Maybe I’ll trust him enough to tell him one day.”

“Is it cause you think he might not like you if you told him?” Comme des asked.

“Yeah.”

“I think he’d still like you. I mean I do and I don’t care for most people. Key doesn’t leave us alone with people unless he trusts them so that says something.”

“Maybe I’ll tell him later.” Jonghyun reassured them. Seeming content with his answer, the two puppies snuggled closer to him. They rested their chins on top of his thighs and the small glare Roo was sending their way didn’t go unnoticed. He’d never say it out loud but it was a bit cute that his pet was a little jealous of the puppies. They ended up sitting in a comfortable silence as they watched Fatal Attraction, Roo and Commes des often making comments or snickering at the screen. It was comfortable and something that he could get used to. 

“Foods done!” Key called from the kitchen. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to think about how good it felt to have someone else wander around his apartment like they lived there. Sure Minho and Jinki did it all the time but with Kibum it was different. It felt domestic. 

Comme des and Garcon jumped off the sofa and ran towards the kitchen. They called cheerfully for Roo and Jonghyun to hurry causing the eldest dog to scoff.

“They’re acting like they live here.” 

“I'm assuming that means they approve of us.”

“Who cares, it should be us approving of them.”

“I know” Jonghyun agreed knowing she was right. He thought about all the times he’d let someone in, only for them to throw it back in his face. Trust was something that didn't come easy for him. But there was something about Kibum that seemed to flow so easily, it was effortless. “I feel like I can trust him though. Maybe if things keep going the way they are now I might tell him.”

Roo gave him a long and thoughtful look as if she was analyzing him. “Alright, if you truly feel this strongly about Kibum than I’ll back off. I won't be so harsh. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. So if he’s what you want then I’ll deal with it. Including his little brats as well.”

Jonghyun kissed her forehead and smiled softly. “Thank you Baby Girl. You'll always be my favorite.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you two coming?” Kibum called “it will all be cold by the time you get in here.” he joked. 

“Coming!” he replied. The pair shared a smile before getting off the sofa to head into the kitchen. 

-X-

Dinner had been fantastic, among the many lists of talents that Kibum had Jonghyun had learned that cooking was high up on the list. There wasn’t much that the younger couldn’t do, it was admirable. They’d eaten in the living room and once they were finished, the two of them just sat and talked. Their pets huddled close by. Comme des and Garcon were curled up on either side of Roo and Jonghyun found it highly amusing that the tiny dachshund wasn’t complaining about it. The toy poodles seemed to have grown on her. Roo had difficulty getting along with other people’s pets so this was a nice change to witness. 

The three of them were currently sleeping soundly on the beige living room rug, they had tired themselves out earlier, but the food was what done them in. Both Kibum and Jonghyun were sitting opposite each other on the couch sitting pretzel style. The elder was strumming mindlessly away and humming, while Key sat swaying along with a cup of Mint Tea between his hands. 

“You really do have a lovely voice.” Key complimented him; he moved to place his cup on the coffee table before leaning forward towards Jonghyun. The brunet moved forward so they were close enough to touch. Their knees knocked against each other and Jonghyun’s hands froze on his guitar. 

“Tell me more about yourself.” Kibum asked. “I feel like you know so much about me but I know so little about you.”

“There isn’t much to say about me if I’m being honest with you.” He spoke, placing his instrument on the floor beside him. “I’m not that interesting.”

“Well that’s a lie. You perform at that café every other week at their open mic nights and the place is practically filled to capacity whenever you play. And the way that crowd cheers your name-” Key acclaimed in awe “It’s truly amazing, Jonghyun. I can easily picture concert halls and stadiums screaming your name in the future.”  
Jonghyun couldn’t help but to turn maroon from the compliments. “I-I’m not sure if I’d ever want to perform at such large settings. That’s a bit too overwhelming for me. I’m not really good with people; I tend to be a bit awkward. Not a lot of people like me.”

“Well I think it’s cute. You’re a really sweet guy Jonghyun, and screw anyone that doesn’t see that.”

“If I’m being honest, you’re one of the first people I’ve allowed myself to open up to in a long time. It’s all a bit nerve-racking” He murmured. Kibum lifted his chin so they were staring at each other. “I like you, Kibum and as much as the thought sends chills through my spine; it also terrifies me.” Jonghyun confessed feeling more than exposed. 

“Hey” Kibum reached forward entwining their fingers; he squeezed gently giving him a reassuring smile. “I like you too, a lot. If you’re willing to trust me and give me a chance I promise that you won’t regret it. All you have to do is let me in.” he whispered leaning in closer. Just like the last time outside of the café, Jonghyun’s heart rate picked up. He felt as if it was beating out of his chest. 

Kibum cupped Jonghyun’s face in his hands, staring so intensely into his eyes that it he left the elder shaking. Jonghyun felt so venerable in the moment, he’d given up on letting new people in but he had a notion that Kibum was worth the risk. “Just let me in.” he murmured against Jonghyun’s lips. That was all it took for the elder to let himself give in. Jonghyun kissed Kibum fiercely, causing him to squeak in surprise, before melting into it, body going lax. 

Key’s arms found their way around Jonghyun’s waist pulling him in so he was practically straddling his lap. The blond wrapped his arms around Kibum’s neck and deepening the kiss. He felt so comfortable in this man’s arms and Jonghyun knew that this was the right person to give his heart to. 

-X-

Time seemed to flash before Jonghyun's eyes because one day he and Kibum were kissing on his sofa during their first date and the next they'd been dating for seven months. Every day it amazed him that he'd managed to find someone as astounding as Kibum. Jonghyun had learned in the past several months that his boyfriend was a kind soul by nature. He was always willing to help the people he cared about; like the times when work would be too stressful Kibum would show up at his apartment with dinner and his puppies in tow. 

Sometimes when Jonghyun was lounging around his boyfriend's apartment with his guitar in his lap and the poodles by his side; he'd get frustrated with writer's block and a lack of inspiration. Kibum would take his guitar away and force him to relax. He'd learned that Kibum gave brilliant massages and sure enough the next day he would finish an entire song. His boyfriend would shower him in praise managing to make him feel important in a way that no one else ever had.

Kibum had subtle influences over Jonghyun's life and he noticed the ways it had changed him for the better. Jonghyun just wanted to make his boyfriend as happy as he made him. He'd figured out that the Vogue office Kibum worked at was about thirty minutes away from the cafe by subway so he'd drop by sometimes during his lunch break. Jonghyun would bring his boyfriend various bouquets of flowers and his favorites for lunch because he knew Kibum tended to skip it by accident when he was extremely busy.

Kibum's co-workers had gotten used to him being around, often saying how they found their relationship adorable. Jonghyun would blush and tell them he just wanted to make Kibum happy. He was aware that his boyfriend would brag about him but he'd learned to let Key do what he wanted.

Which is why Jonghyun let Kibum push him out of his comfort zone. Having a boyfriend that worked at Vogue had its perks. Key was able to help Jonghyun broaden his own fashion sense and push his limits. When Kibum had asked if he could dye Jonghyun's hair pink, he'd let him do it no question and now he was rocking pastel pink.

Kibum frequently had to attend various events ranging from interviewing models and fancy parties. He took Jonghyun along with him. They'd just went to Fashion Week last month and Jonghyun was still star struck over it. It was forcing him to interact with people in a way that didn’t push him too far. Kibum challenged Jonghyun in a way that benefited him in the long run and the elder was more than grateful. 

Honestly his relationship with Kibum was perfect and he couldn't have asked for a better person to stumble into his life. There was only one small problem.

Kibum had no idea that Jonghyun could communicate with animals.

Jonghyun was terrified to tell him. Things between them were going so well and he'd never had something so great before in his life. What would happen if he told his boyfriend his secret and then Kibum fled? Jonghyun had learned to handle rejection well throughout his life, but if Key went away because of this he didn't think he'd get over it.

Roo told him on multiple occasions that he was being silly. "Jonghyun if he truly cares about you than he'll stay and see your ability for exactly what it is a _gift_. And if he doesn't, than Jjong he's not the one for you. But I think that Key would find it as another thing to love about you." 

After pondering the idea for over two weeks, Jonghyun had practically driven himself mad and Kibum could tell that there was something wrong. But bless him being the person that he was his boyfriend never pushed him into talking about it. Key knew that Jonghyun would talk to him when he was ready. Honestly Jonghyun was dating a damn saint. 

Jonghyun realized that he couldn’t continue to hide the biggest part of his identity from his boyfriend. He needed to tell Kibum the truth and if that made him leave; well then Jonghyun would have to learn to move on. The problem was he had no clue as to how to go about telling him. 

Flat out saying something like: ‘ _Hey Babe, I can talk to animals_ ’ wasn’t going to go over well. Kibum would think he belonged in a loony bin. He’d played out various ways of telling his boyfriend the truth but none of them seemed ideal. After deciding that there was no easy way to tell someone you spoke to animals he just decided to be blunt with it. 

Kibum and his pups had come over to spend the day together. It’d been peaceful the leaves were starting to change colors; the October air cool enough for a light jacket. The couple had spent the morning in the park, sitting on a bench as they watched their dogs play together. It was sweet to see that Comme des and Garcon were growing on Roo. Even if she _still_ insisted that they were brats. 

They were currently in Jonghyun’s apartment, Kibum curled up at his side sipping hot chocolate. The dogs were huddled up together making conversation and watching the TV. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to wonder how long Garcon could go trying to cuddle Roo before he realized he was too big to lie in her lap. 

Their entire day had felt domestic but Jonghyun felt as if he could do this forever and a day. But now he couldn’t back out of telling Kibum the truth. Trying his best to suppress his nerves, Jonghyun took a deep breath before reaching for the remote to turn off the television. He was greeted with three confused stares and one supporting glance from Roo.

“Everything okay Babe?” Kibum asked concern clear in his tone. Jonghyun shook his head no, practically nauseous from anxiety. His boyfriend placed his drink on the coffee table, and then entwined their fingers.  
“Tell me what’s wrong, Jjong.” 

“I-I don’t know how to tell you this.” Jonghyun stuttered “I’m terrified to tell you”. The three dogs seemed to understand what was going on because they all moved to Jonghyun’s side of the sofa as a means of support.

“Don’t be scared Jonghyun. You can tell me anything. ” Kibum reassured him by squeezing his hand tighter. 

“There’s been something I’ve been hiding from you before we even got together and I’ve been scared to tell you because I don’t know how you’ll react. I-I love you so much and I’m afraid that if I tell you than you’ll think I’m insane and leave me.” They’d never expressed how they felt verbally before; Jonghyun’s whole body shook from the admittance. Kibum seemed overjoyed by his confession but seeing the way his boyfriend was close to tears he suppressed it. 

“I promise Jonghyun that nothing will change the way I feel about you. I love you too.”

Jonghyun took a deep unsteady breath before admitting to what could make his relationship stronger or shatter it completely. “I can talk to animals.” He rushed out and Kibum paused for a moment before laughing.

“Well, you are good with animals Jjong, every one that you come across seems to adore you.” Key teased. Jonghyun was expecting this reaction so he wasn’t surprised by it.

“No, I mean that I can communicate with animals. When they talk, I can understand them.”

“Jonghyun this is a really bizarre joke.”

“I’m telling you the truth. It’s the reason why I get along with them so well, why I’m so awkward around people. The only people that know are my family, Jinki and Minho. I don’t tell people because they think I’m crazy.”

“Wait? You’re not messing with me are you?”

“No, I swear that I’m being completely serious. I’ve been afraid to tell you for so long.” 

“I won’t lie to you and tell that I believe you, I really can’t wrap my mind around this. Can you prove it?” Kibum asked with no judgment in his tone; honestly Jonghyun loved him so much.

“I don’t know how I’d do that.” 

“Make Comme des or Garcon tell you something. Something that only I would know.” Kibum suggested and Jonghyun just nodded, he was a bit shocked at how well this was going. He was grateful that his boyfriend was giving him a chance to prove himself instead of rushing out of the door and never looking back. 

Jonghyun turned to the puppies at his feet and shrugged. “You heard him, tell me something that only the two of you would know, that Kibum’s never told anyone.” Garcon instantly piped up, he stood on his hind legs to paw at Jonghyun’s lap. 

“Daddy said your voice is the prettiest he’s ever heard!”

“Key tells him that all the time, Moron.” Comme des drawled, rolling his eyes at his brother. Garcon wasn’t fazed by it but Jonghyun scolded him anyway.

“Des stop picking on your brother. I swear Kibum, Commes des has enough sass to rival Roo and you.” Jonghyun told him and Key giggled in amusement.

“Well than why don’t you tell him something?” Garcon snapped back. 

“One time Key’s mom came over with a stew that she made. It was so disgusting that when she wasn’t looking he tossed it out the window and said he ate it all cause he didn’t want to offend her.” Commes des told him. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to cackle; he began laughing so hard that his sides ached and cheeks were sore. Roo was barking in laughter as well. Kibum was staring at the scene completely bewildered. 

“What the hell just happened?” Kibum asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, but did you really throw your mom’s food out the window because you didn’t like it?”

Kibum visibly paled “H-How did y-you?”

“How did I know that?” Jonghyun asked cutting off his question. “Comme des told me.”

“Holy shit, you can really talk to animals.” Kibum whispered in disbelief. “Jonghyun! This is _incredible_!” Key beamed at him, leaving the elder in shock.

“You don’t think it’s crazy? You don’t think I’m weird?”

“Jonghyun” Kibum started caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard of. I’m so glad you shared your gift with me.” He kissed him tenderly pouring all his affections into it. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

“I was so scared I’d lose you if I told you.”

“Never Babe, you’re stuck with me.”

Jonghyun captured Kibum’s lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. “Good.” He murmured resting his forehead against the younger’s. They were interrupted by a gagging noise and they turned to see Roo and Comme des glancing up at them in fake disgust, while Garcon looked highly amused. 

“Okay, you two are being gross; call us when you’re not being disgusting.” Roo groaned before leading the way out of the living room. Comme des followed right behind her but Garcon stayed put, staring up at them with pure joy.

“See Jjong! I told you my daddy would think it was cool.” Garcon barked happily. Jonghyun reached down to pet him and they puppy cooed in content.

“You were right Buddy.”

“Garcon, hurry up!” Des called to his brother. The puppy barked at them once more before rushing off after his brother and Roo.

“What was all of that about?” Kibum asked in amusement. 

“Well Garcon was just saying I told you so and Comme des and Roo left because we were doing gross couple stuff.” Jonghyun explained and Kibum buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and started giggling.

“You know what? I think I could get used to this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can finally understand what my pets are saying to me. All I need to do is get you to translate it.”

“Are you sure you want me to do that? Comme des is one sassy puppy.”

Kibum just scoffed “Oh, please I don’t need to understand him to know he’s sassy.” 

Jonghyun laughed wrapping his arms around Kibum and dragged them down so they were lying on the sofa. Kibum rested his head on Jonghyun’s chest and traced patterns on his shirt. “You never cease to amaze me, Jjong. You know I’m going to take full advantage of this right?”

Laughing lowly, Jonghyun pecked the top of Kibum’s head and squeezed him closer to his chest. “Thank you, Baby.” His boyfriend didn’t say anything in return, but snuggled closer and that was all Jonghyun needed to know that he’d spent months worrying for nothing. Kibum loved every aspect of him down to the most important and that was all Jonghyun ever needed. 

-X-

Jonghyun screamed bloody murder as he was jolted awake by two highly energetic toy poodles pouncing on top of him. Once the initial shock wore off, he hugged them against his chest laughing as they struggled to get away.

“Dad, it’s time to get up.” Garcon barked, licking his cheek.

“Yeah, Daddy told us to come get you because breakfast is ready.” Comme des told him while nudging his nose against his cheek to keep him awake. 

“I’m up.”

“Daddy said we can’t leave until you follow us out.” Garcon stated seriously.

“I swear telling Key that I can talk to animals was the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Comme des nipped at Jonghyun’s throat playfully for that comment. “You’ve been saying that for the past two years. You’re not fooling anyone with that.” 

Jonghyun huffed in fake exasperation, before kissing both puppies heads and releasing them. “Alright, I’m getting up.” The two of them jumped off the bed to let him up. Jonghyun sluggishly followed after them, dragging his feet against the hard wood floor as he went. Before he even entered the kitchen he could smell the delicious aroma of his boyfriend’s cooking. The melodic sound of Kibum’s singing resonated around their apartment bringing a serene vibe to it. 

He smiled gently at the sight of his boyfriend at the stove in a loose pale blue t-shirt and white pajama shorts. The man was honestly so cute without even trying. Jonghyun shuffled over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger’s middle. He groaned tiredly into his boyfriend’s shoulder and Kibum pecked his head before focusing back on their food.

“All you ever do is get the dogs to summon me for you. I should have never told you.” He mumbled into Key’s shoulder. The younger chuckled as leaned more into his embrace.

“I don’t have to wake you up anymore so it’s perfect.” Roo butted in. Jonghyun glanced towards the floor to see her weaving between their legs.

“Quite you, it’s too early for your sass.” Jonghyun grumbled.

“Babe, go sit down at the island and I’ll bring you your food in a second.” Key ordered. Jonghyun pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder before doing what he was told. The dogs barked happily at his feet messing with each other in a way that siblings do. Jonghyun gazed at the scene in front of him fondly, unable to suppress the grin on his face. Sometimes life felt surreal to him. 

It had been two years since he’d told Kibum he could speak to animals. They’d been together for almost three years and in that time they’d moved into an apartment that was big enough to fit them and their pets. It had taken Roo a while to get used to the poodles; she’d never enjoyed sharing Jonghyun. She’d been jealous for a while but now Roo considered Comme des and Garcon her annoying younger brothers. 

Jonghyun no longer felt as if it was him against the world. With Kibum by his side they’d created a family out of the two of them in their dogs. Jonghyun never thought that he’d ever have something this remarkable; he used to think he didn’t deserve it. But as he watched the ones he loved the most in their _home_ he couldn’t help but to feel worthy, for once Jonghyun felt like he belonged. He’d finally learned that his differences was what made him special and it was thanks to Kibum stumbling into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jonghyun is singing is "Don't Go Home Without Me" by Lights and the title of this fic is a line for the song as well. I highly suggest listening to it the orignal version and acoustic version or both pretty.


End file.
